


Sex is Magic

by pigeonking



Series: My Little Pony: Sex is Magic [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Multi, Reimagining, sex comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: I'm not sure where it came from but one day I had the idea to reimagine the entire My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series as a sex comedy where the emphasis is on sex rather than friendship and Equestria is a bit like the 1960s and free love is a thing that is actively encouraged.Twilight Sparkle starts out being rather prudish and virginal, but all that will change.... Hope y'all like it.





	Sex is Magic

“Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created an era of peace, free love and harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her alicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and frolicked in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger alicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon.

She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since.” Twilight Sparkle, a young unicorn with a light purple coat and mane and tail of a darker purple, looked up from the history book that she was reading in the Canterlot library. “Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where?”

Twilight decided to check the book out and take it back to her private quarters for further study.

On her way back home she ran into one of her young unicorn friends from Princess Celestia’s magic school.

“There you are, Twilight! Moon Dancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?” Twinkleshine asked her.

“Oh, I’m sorry... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on.” Twilight answered. She just knew what sort of get-together that was going to be and she was having none of that thank you very much. Just because everypony else embraced Celestia’s philosophy of free love didn’t mean that she had to! She trotted on passed her friend and continued on home.

Twinkleshine sighed as she watched her friend trot away, paying special attention to the way Twilight’s rump swayed from side to side. “Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than sex.” She lamented wistfully.

 

“I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony.” Twilight muttered to herself as she entered her quarters, unwittingly knocking her dragon companion, Spike over with the door as she did so.

“Ow!” Spike yelled as he was sent sprawling along with the pile of books that he had been carrying back to the shelves. Twilight very rarely put her books back after she’d finished reading them and cleaning up after her was practically a fulltime job for the little dragon.

“Spike! Spi-ike! Spike?” Twilight called out for her friend, unaware that he was right behind her. She was alerted to his presence by the sound of his pained groaning from under the pile of books.

Twilight used her levitation magic to help him back onto his feet and to lift the books back onto the shelves where they belonged.

“There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies_.” She began, but then she noticed the crumpled up present that Spike had also been carrying. “What's that for?”

“Well, it was a gift for Moon Dancer, but...” Spike began sheepishly. Whatever it was wrapped up under all that fancy paper it did look decidedly phallic!

“Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing.” Twilight reprimanded him gently.

“But we never get to do anything fun!” Spike protested.;

“No, no, no, no, no, no, Spike!” Twilight shook her head emphatically and for a moment Spike was hypnotised by the way her mane swished from side to side.

Resignedly he began to look for the book that Twilight had asked for. He really would do anything for her, even if she was a bit of a party pooper.

“It's over here!” he exclaimed triumphantly as he found the sought-after tome.

Twilight quickly snatched it off him with her magic and began to flick through frenetically.

“Ah! Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon?”

“Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old ponies' tale.” Spike scoffed.

Twilight ignored him. “Mare, mare... aha! The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about night time eternal!” she gasped in horror. “Spike! Do you know what this means?”

“No.” Spike answered, but Twilight had already moved on from the book.

“Take a note please, to the Princess.” She instructed him.

“Okie dokie.” Spike replied as he took out his quill and a roll of parchment.

Twilight Sparkle began to dictate the letter: “My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!”

Spike was stumped. “Hold on. Preci... preci...”

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes and offered an alternative. “Threshold.”

“Threh...” Spike couldn’t get his head around that one either.

Twilight was losing patience. “Uh, brink? Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen! For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.” She finished finally.

“Twi... light Spar... kle. Got it!” Spike scrawled the finishing touches to the letter.

“Great! Send it.” Twilight instructed.

“Now?” Spike protested.

“Of course!” Twilight insisted.

“Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow.” Spike felt obligated to remind her. Plus, knowing the princess, she’d likely be screwing around with at least one of her guards and Spike new that she hated to be interrupted mid-coitus.

“That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!” Twilight argued.

“Impera... impera...” Spike was struggling again, it didn’t help that he was now thinking about Princess Celestia being mounted by one of her guards.

“Important!” Twilight offered as an explanation.

“Okay, okay!” Spike took the rolled-up parchment and breathed his magical green flame which disintegrated the letter and sent it off to Celestia. “There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath...”

“Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me.” Twilight assured him.

Spike belched forth more green fire and produced another scroll from his mouth.

“See? I knew she would want to take immediate action.” Twilight said smugly.

Spike cleared his throat and began to read the princess’s reply. “My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely.”

“Mm-hm!” Twilight listened intently.

Spike continued to read. “...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!”

Twilight Sparkle gasped in astonishment. This wasn’t quite the response that she had been expecting.

“My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: have sex with somepony!” Spike finished.

 

A short while later Twilight Sparkle and Spike were riding a Pegasus drawn chariot to Ponyville. Twilight was still moping about not being taken seriously by her mentor.

“Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?” Spike said to her in an effort to cheer her up.

Twilight Sparkle brightened ever so slightly.

“Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return.” She decided.

“Then... when will you get to have sex, like the Princess said?” Spike wondered.

“She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me having sex.” Twilight assured him snootlily.

The chariot finally came to land in the middle of Ponyville’s town square. Twilight and Spike disembarked immediately.

“Thank you, sirs.” Twilight spoke to the two pegasi that had been pulling the chariot, oblivious to the interested looks that they were giving her.

The Royal guards huffed disappointedly when they realised that they weren’t going to get anything from the young unicorn and promptly left for the return flight to Canterlot.

“Maybe you’ll find somepony that attracts you in Ponyville. Come on, Twilight, just try!” Spike insisted.

Twilight knew she wouldn’t hear the end of it if she didn’t make at least some sort of effort so she cast her eyes around the square for somepony that she could try to flirt with. Her gaze fell upon a pretty looking pink Earth pony with a poofy candy floss mane and tail, her flanks were adorned by a rather sweet trio of balloons.

Twilight Sparkle trotted up to her and said the first thing that came to mind: “Um... hello?”

The pink pony’s reply came in the form of a prolonged gasp of surprise and then suddenly she just took off in the opposite direction without saying a word.

Twilight Sparkle watched her leave with a look of perplexed puzzlement.

“Well, that was interesting all right.” She remarked.

Spike sighed and he realised that this would be the extent of Twilight’s flirting, at least for now.

And so they headed off to meet with the first pony on Celestia’s list.

 

“Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres.” Spike announced as they arrived at the apple farm that was their first port of call.

As they walked onto Sweet Apple Acres, a beautiful orchard farm on the outskirts of Ponyville, Twilight and Spike caught sight of the first pony they had to meet.

She was a gorgeous earth pony mare with an orange hide. Her blonde mane and tail were tied up into a practical, yet attractive braid and a brown Stetson hat sat upon her head. Her cutie mark consisted of three bright red apples. She was galloping among the trees, stopping every now and then to kick out her hind legs into the trunk of a tree, which would send a cascade of glorious ripe apples raining into a barrel placed at the foot of it.

“Yeehaw!” the mare cried as she set about her work with an enthusiastic gusto.

Spike looked at Twilight to see if there was any sign at all that she was attracted to this new pony.

Her face just looked bored and she sighed.

“Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle—“ Twilight began.

The earth pony raced over and immediately began shaking Twilight vigorously by the hoof.

“Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!” the pony declared with infectious enthusiasm.

Infectious that is to any pony, but Twilight!

“Friends? Actually, I—“ Twilight began to protest.

Applejack barrelled on regardless. “So, what can I do you for?”

Spike sniggered.

Twilight cleared her throat. “Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?”

“We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?” Applejack offered.

“As long as it doesn't take too long...” Twilight agreed.

This was all the prompting that Applejack required. She took out a triangle and began to ring it loudly.

“Soup's on, everypony!” she hollered.

A stampede of earth ponies came thundering out of nowhere and before she knew it Twilight was sat behind a table being bombarded with a multitude of apple based treats.

“Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?” Applejack enthused as Twilight sampled the wares.

“Thanks, but I really need to hurry—“ Twilight protested through a mouthful of apple pie; it really was delicious.

Applejack continued to ignore her. “This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp...” she paused to take a deep breath. “Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests.”

“Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'...” the old grey maned mare called as she hobbled over to join the others.

“Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!” Applejack told Twilight cheerfully.

“Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way.” Twilight stood up and tried to excuse herself.

The little filly with the bow in her mane that had been introduced as Apple Bloom pouted at this. “Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?” she asked with doleful, puppy-dog eyes.

“Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do...” Twilight apologised.

There was a chorus of disappointed sighs from all of the assembled Apple Family.

Twilight Sparkle sighed in defeated resignation. “...fine.” she agreed. At least nopony was trying to have sex with her. Yet.

The Apple family cheered as Twilight settled down to eat with them.

 

A short while later Spike and Twilight returned to Ponyville to find the next pony on their list.

“Food's all taken care of, next is weather.” Spike was saying as they re-entered the town.

“Ugh... I ate too much pie...” Twilight complained.

Spike chose to ignore her. “Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds.” He said instead.

Twilight Sparkle looked up at the cloudy sky over Ponyville.

“Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?” she commented.

Suddenly she was knocked off her hooves by a blur of colour that whizzed right passed her and she was sent sprawling head first into a nearby puddle of mud.

Twilight was plastered from the tip of her horn to the bottoms of her hooves in mud.

The culprit flew into investigate, an attractive cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a cloud that had rainbow coloured lightning streaking out of it.

“Uh, 'scuse me?” the Pegasus laughed sheepishly.

Twilight Sparkle just glared at her.

“Lemme help you.” The Pegasus laughed and she pulled over a rain cloud over Twilight’s head. The Pegasus bounced up and down upon the cloud and caused a down pour of rain to shower upon Twilight, washing off the mud, but drenching her in the process.

“Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome.” And with that she began to fly around in a tornado of colour around Twilight. Once she had finished she flitted backwards to admire her handiwork and immediately burst out laughing.

Spike couldn’t help but join in.

Twilight Sparkle looked at her reflection in the puddle of water at her hooves and saw what they found so hilarious. Her mane had puffed up into a ridiculously over the top frizz. She scowled at the newcomer. “Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash.”

Rainbow Dash took a bow in mid-air. “The one and only. Why, you heard of me?”

“I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear.” Twilight replied. “I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather.”

“Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing.” Rainbow Dash assured her, she liked this new filly, she was cute… even with that ridiculous mane style.

“Practicing for what?” Twilight wondered.

Rainbow Dash puffed out her chest proudly. “The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!”

“The Wonderbolts?” Twilight sounded doubtful.

“Yep!” Rainbow answered.

“The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?”

“That's them!” Rainbow confirmed.

“Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day.” Twilight scoffed.

“Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat.” Rainbow protested.

Twilight Sparkle smirked with a raised eyebrow. “Prove it.”

Rainbow Dash took off into the air immediately and began to dissipate the clouds over Ponyville with the flapping of her wings, lots of daring dives and barrel rolls and other impressive aerial stunts. “Loop-de-loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging.”

Twilight and Spike both gazed in open mouthed awe at the now empty, clear blue sky over the town.

Rainbow Dash chuckled. “You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. Maybe we could hook up sometime?” she threw a flirty wink in Twilight’s direction before flying off to continue her practicing.

“Wow, she's amazing!” Spike remarked and then he laughed as he once again caught sight of Twilight’s mane.

“Rrgh.” Twilight grumbled and she began to trot off towards their next port of call.

Spike hurried to catch up with her. “Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!” he called as he went.

 

The next destination was the Carousel Boutique. As Spike and Twilight entered they were immediately impressed by the festival decorations that covered the walls and ceiling of the fashion shop, but something, or rather somepony else had also caught Spike’s eye. “Beautiful...” he declared in a dreamy far away voice.

“Yes, the décor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed.” Twilight was inclined to agree as she looked about her.

“Not the décor, her!” and he pointed at the white unicorn with purple mane and tail that was standing at the far end of the boutique putting together more of the decorative arrangements with her magic. Her cutie mark consisted of three blue diamonds.

“How are my spines? Are they straight?” Spike was clearly enamoured by the gorgeous unicorn.

Twilight Sparkle ignored him and stepped forward to introduce herself. “Good afternoon—“

“Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo—“ the unicorn, Rarity, turned and looked at Twilight for the first time and the first thing that caught her eye was the state of her mane. She yelped. “Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!”

“Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!” Twilight explained.

Rarity was aghast. “Out of my hair? What about your hair?!”

She grabbed Twilight and dragged her off for some emergency hair styling.

“Wait! Where are we going?! Help!” Twilight protested.

Despite her objections, however, Twilight Sparkle found herself subjected to a series of different mane styles by the enthusiastic unicorn who muttered an unending commentary, seemingly to herself, as she went.

“No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from.” Rarity prompted.

Twilight winced at the tug of Rarity’s brush through her mane. “I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to—“

“Canterlot?!” Rarity exclaimed in excitement. “Oh, I am so envious! The glamour, the sophistication, the orgies! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!”

Rarity rushed off. While she was gone Twilight looked into the mirror and saw that her mane had been returned to its original simple style. A further inspection of the boutique revealed to her just what sort of attire Rarity specialised in… there were whips and chains, crotchless underwear and an awful lot of garments made out of various shades of leather.

Twilight Sparkle’s eyes boggled at the sight of it all. “Quick! Before she tries to dress me in one of these!” she grabbed Spike and together they fled the boutique.

 

“Wasn't she wonderful?” Spike sighed as he and Twilight made their way to their next appointment.

“Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?” Twilight steered him back to the situation at hand.

“Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!” Spike piped up as he consulted his list.

As they neared their destination they could hear a distant birdsong fanfare. Upon arrival in the small wooded clearing they found a beautiful young yellow Pegasus with a flowing long pink mane and tail overseeing an orchestra of songbirds, one of which did not sound like he was pulling his weight vocally as much as the others. The little Pegasus’s cutie mark on her flanks was three pink butterflies.

“Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-“ on the Pegasus’s cue the birds began to sing again and this time the offending bird managed to keep in tune with his feathered fellows.

“Hello!” Twilight called loudly, which only served to frighten the birds away and elicit a startled yelp from the little Pegasus.

“Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful.” Twilight apologised. “I'm Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?”

The little Pegasus shrank as far behind her long mane as she could. “Um... I'm Fluttershy.” She mumbled meekly in her adorably soft voice.

“I'm sorry, what was that?” Twilight asked her to repeat herself.

“Um... My name is Fluttershy.” Fluttershy repeated even quieter than before.

“Didn't quite catch that.” Twilight replied, she was starting to lose patience with this timid little filly.

Fluttershy’s response came in the form of a barely intelligible squeak.

During this exchange the birds had returned to their original positions.

“Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!” Twilight said.

Fluttershy just squeaked again.

“Oookay.” Twilight returned her attention to Spike, who had been sat on her back this entire time and until then had been obscured from Fluttershy’s view by her mane. “Well, that was easy.”

Upon seeing Spike for the first time Fluttershy transformed into a completely different pony as she stood up and gasped in excitement. “A dragon!” she exclaimed. “Oh, I've never had sex with a dragon before. He's sooo cute!”

“Well, well, well...!” Spike blushed and flexed his spines proudly.

“Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!” Fluttershy gushed.

“Well, in that case we'd better be going.” Twilight replied rather abruptly.

“Wait, wait! What's his name?” Fluttershy asked.

“I'm Spike.” The little dragon told her obligingly.

“Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, do you wanna have sex sometime?” Fluttershy wondered coyly.

“He barely knows you!” Twilight protested.

“Well that’s okay, she can get to know me. What do you wanna know?” Spike asked.

“Absolutely everything.” Fluttershy insisted.

Twilight Sparkle groaned and began the long walk back to the Golden Oak Library with Spike on her back and his captive audience in tow.

“Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg...”

 

“and that's the story of my whole entire life! So, does this mean we can have sex now?” Spike was saying just as Twilight arrived at the Golden Oak Library which was to be her home during her stay in Ponyville. It was nearly dark and Fluttershy had followed listening to Spike’s life story for the entire walk home.

“Oh, yes, please!” Fluttershy enthused.

Twilight Sparkle abruptly turned to face Fluttershy so that Spike was no longer within touching distance of her.

“I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor dragon needs his sleep.” She said.

“No I don't-- whoa!” Spike protested; that last part was due to being suddenly toppled off of Twilight’s back as she unceremoniously dumped him onto the grass.

“Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance!” Twilight cooed in an effort to discourage Fluttershy’s amorous advances.

“Poor thing, you simply must get into bed...” Fluttershy lamented and in her head she regretted that she wouldn’t be able to join him. At least not this time.

“Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night!” Twilight levitated Spike up into the air with her magic and carried him into the library before slamming the door in Fluttershy’s face.

“Huh. Rude much?” Spike chided her as she placed him back on the ground. It was dark in the library without the lights on and Spike could only see her from the purple glow of her horn.

“Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to have sex with me or you all the time. Now, where's the light?” Twilight apologised as she found the light switch and turned it on.

As the lights within the library came on Twilight and Spike found themselves surrounded by a room full of ponies: “Surprise!” they all shouted in unison.

Somewhere in the room there was the sound of a kazoo being blown.

Twilight Sparkle groaned. Already the ponies were beginning to split off into groups of two, three or more to begin what was obviously an orgy. Seductive music filtered through the room from a gramophone somewhere.

“Surprise!” said a pink pony with a puffy candy floss mane and tail and balloons on her flanks. It took Twilight a moment to realise that this was the first pony she had encountered upon her arrival in Ponyville.

“Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this orgy just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?” the pink pony introduced herself, bouncing on the spot as she did so.

Twilight Sparkle tried very hard not to look at all the copulation going on around her. “Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet.” She replied meaningfully.

Pinkie Pie wasn’t having any of it and she didn’t even blink when a stallion trotted up and mounted her from behind. “Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome orgy would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all,” here she paused to mimic the gasp that she’d given earlier, she raised her rump to allow the stallion deeper penetration. “remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville! And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went” she gasped again and part of it was because of what the stallion was doing behind her. “I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome orgy and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends to fuck!”

“Are you all right, sugarcube?” Applejack looked up from her position between Rarity’s legs to ask Twilight.

Twilight had walked over to the buffet table to get something to eat and to try and get away from Pinkie who just carried on trotting after her, bringing her rutting stallion along for the ride. Twilight tasted an innocent looking pastry and began to wince at the unspeakable heat in her mouth that brought tears to her eyes.

“Aww, she's so happy she's crying!” Pinkie Pie enthused

Spike picked up a bottle next to the pastries. "Hot sauce." He explained to Twilight helpfully, but she just ignored him and retreated upstairs to the refuge of her bedroom.

Pinkie Pie began to scoff down a mouthful of the spicy pastries herself whilst still enjoying the cock in her pussy. “Ooh...” the stallion behind her seemed put off at the fact that she seemed to be ignoring his best efforts and she turned to look at him with her mouthful of pastry. “What? It's good!”

 

Twilight Sparkle lay in bed with her pillow over head as she tried to drown out the sounds of the music and sexual shenanigans that were going on downstairs.

The door opened and she looked up to see Spike walk in with a pretty happy, satisfied smile across his face.

“Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting "pin the penis on the pony"! Wanna play?” he asked.

“No! All the ponies in this town are sex crazy! Do you know what time it is?!” Twilight protested.

“It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's an orgy! I’ve already had sex with every pony that we met this morning, including Rarity!” Spike bragged.

Twilight Sparkle just glared at him and Spike backed out of the room with a sheepish smile, closing the door behind him.

“Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous ‘free love’ has kept me from it! "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night." I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old pony tale...” Twilight fretted as she lay awake in bed.

 There came a knock on the door and Spike came in again, the sounds of merry making and sex had dissipated. “C'mon, Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise!” the little dragon told her.

Twilight sighed and allowed Spike to lead her downstairs. Everpony was now leaving the library and heading towards the town hall to view the sunrise. She and Spike took up a position standing next to Pinkie Pie, who was looking a little wobbly kneed from all the fucking.

“Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited-- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went” she gasped, “but I mean really, who can top that?”

A fanfare was sounded by a couple of Princess Celestia’s guards who stood at the side of the stage.

Mayor Mare, the governor of Ponyville trotted out onto stage to address everypony assembled. “Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!”

Everypony cheered.

Mayor Mare continued. “In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria...”

Fluttershy was stood waiting in front of her bird orchestra with a baton in her hoof. “Ready?” she asked them.

“...Princess Celestia!” Mayor Mare announced.

Fluttershy waved her baton and the birds sang beautifully just as had been rehearsed and the curtain in the balcony opened to reveal…. Nothing!

“Huh?” Rarity exclaimed.

Everypony began to chatter quietly and nervously as they wondered what had happened to their princess.

“This can't be good.” Twilight worried.

“Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!” Mayor Mare attempted to reassure them all.

“Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?” Pinkie Pie wondered excitedly.

“She's gone!” Rarity cried.

Other ponies were gasping in horror and alarm.

“Ooh, she's good.” Pinkie Pie proclaimed, but then she yelped as something happened on the balcony.

A dark blue mist appeared from nowhere and Twilight noted that the face of the Mare in the Moon had disappeared from the moon’s surface in the night sky. Out of the dark mist a shape was forming, towering and formidable… a tall alicorn in terrible black armour with bat-like wings and sharp fangs protruding from her muzzle.

“Oh no... Nightmare Moon!” Twilight Sparkle realised.

Nightmare Moon cackled evilly and addressed everypony gathered below her in a thunderous voice. “Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces.”

“What did you do with our Princess?!” Rainbow Dash demanded and she darted to attack Nightmare Moon.

Applejack snagged Rainbow Dash’s tail in her mouth and held her back. “Whoa there, Nelly...”

Nightmare Moon chuckled. “Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?”

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down in excitement. “Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty—“

Nightmare Moon chose to ignore the silly pink filly. “Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?”

Twilight Sparkle stepped forward boldly. “I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!”

Everypony gasped as they realised that Twilight was right.

“Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here.” Nightmare Moon thundered.

“You're here to... to...” Twilight gulped, she couldn’t quite bring herself to finish the sentence.

Fortunately Nightmare Moon did it for her: “Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!” she laughed and thunder filled the air.

 

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
